Modern aircraft electronic engine controllers (EECs) perform complex control and monitoring functions. They are important components of full authority digital engine control (FADEC) systems.
It is standard practice for a passing off test to be performed on every EEC. Such a test involves electronically testing the EEC while it is subjected to environmental conditions (e.g. representative temperature, pressure, humidity, vibration etc.) simulating an operational flight cycle.
Conveniently, such passing off tests are performed using a standard apparatus, shown schematically in FIG. 1. The apparatus includes: an environmental test chamber 1 in which the EEC 2 being tested is located, a harnessed bundle of flexible cables 3 passing through a wall of the chamber, and a testing control unit 4 which electronically tests the EEC. The cables are joined at one end to an array of connectors on the EEC and at the other end to the control unit.
With such an apparatus, the cables have to be manually disconnected and reconnected for every change of EEC. The connection process can become increasingly problematic as each connection is made and the space surrounding the EEC connectors reduces. Similarly, the disconnection of particularly the first few cables from the EEC can be problematic. Tools used to aid these processes can result in damage to the EEC.
It would be desirable to provide an electrical coupling unit which can facilitate reliable, secure and automated connection/disconnection of such cables.